Time To Ourselves
by feelskilldthefangirl
Summary: After a while of hunting alone, hunter!Cas shows up at the bunker wearing military fatigues, Aviators and a fucking thigh holster and toting a Predator crossbow. Then, Dean gives Sam the keys to the Impala and croaks, "Just drive. Anywhere. For a long time"(Followed by steamy gay sex)
Dean was sitting at the table in the bunker watching reruns of Doctor Sexy and munching happily on some chocolate pie.

For once Dean actually had pie to eat, but only because he had basically fired Sam from his grocery shopping duties. There were only so many times that Dean was willing forgive his brother for forgetting the damn pie. So Dean now took it upon himself to do all the grocery shopping.

It was to have the huge Men of Letters refrigerator. Dean could buy as much food as he wanted and chances were that the fridge still wouldn't be filled. Sam and Dean never had that kind of luxury when they jumped around from motel to motel.

Now that both boys made the bunker their 'permanent home' of sorts, they plenty space to lie back, stretch their legs and relax comfortably after a hunt. Dean had to admit; it was nice having an actual bedroom that he could call his.

When they were on the road, Sam and Dean always had to share the same room and sometimes even share the same bed if they were having a particularly unlucky week. Sharing a bed really sucked. Sam was a fucking blanket hog and Dean kicked in his sleep so neither boy slept very well when they were squished into one tiny bed. Now they didn't have to deal with that on a regular basis anymore, just when they wanted to go out and hunt.

Even Cas had his own room here at the bunker not that he really used it much when he came to visit.

However, lately Cas hadn't been using his room quite as much. He usually preferred bunking with Dean at night. More often than not, things got heated between them as they ending up banging at some point in the night.

This routine had started about a year ago, around the time that Cas fell and lost his grace for good. Cas had been so torn up, both physically and mentally after his fall, and neither Winchester knew how to help him.

Cas would wake up screaming every night, nightmares plaguing his dreams. To help Cas, Dean would stay awake for hours just comforting Cas to help him sleep through the night.

At first it had just started out with Dean's arms wrapped comfortingly around Castiel. Then at some point it turned into something more. Gentle brushes of skin soon changed into stolen kisses and eventually lead Dean to take Castiel's virginity.

However, this thing between Dean and Cas wasn't exactly a relationship per say, but more of a... friends with benefits kinda deal in Dean's opinion.

They didn't hold hands, or kiss in public or say mushy, cutesy stuff to each other when they talked. The two of them honestly didn't act any different towards each other than they did in the past.

Sam never questioned their unusual sexual arrangements or asked them for details. He had known for a long time that Dean swung either way. Plus, Dean was pretty sure that Sam had been predicting this thing between him and Cas for years.

Dean was glad that Sam stayed out of their business, he was happy with thinking about Cas only as a friend. He really wasn't the relationship kinda guy, and he didn't want to ruin anything between him and Cas.

When Dean really stopped to think about Cas, he realized how strange it was that he was now human. Cas had always been this, strong, powerful creature of God, but now he was simply no different than Sam and Dean were. Eventually Dean had come accustomed to the thought that Cas no longer had his wings. However, now that Cas was human he had a harder time sitting still. Once he had recovered from the fall, Cas had asked to start hunting and exploring on his own.

Dean and Sam had tried their best to convince Cas to wait longer and recover more but the fallen angel had been very persist. According to him, he wanted to learn more about hunting and to learn from experience.

Dean and Sam were still concerned for their friend, but they also couldn't stop him, so Cas had left to become a hunter. Dean missed having Cas around all the time and he missed the great sex they had, but Cas still visited often enough to keep both his and Castiel's needs sated. Each time that he returned Dean and Cas would hook up and make up for lost time. Their sex was always great.

So far it had been about a month since Castiel's last visit. Dean was beginning to get worried. This was the longest he had ever been gone of one of his hunts. Normally Cas checked in every 2-3 weeks, but they were going on four weeks of radio silence from Cas now. If he didn't check in soon, Dean would be ready to send out the whole Calvary to look for him. Dean would never forgive himself if he let another friend die because he hadn't been able to help them.

Dean suddenly broke away from his thoughts of Cas when Sam entered the room, a bowl of salad in his hands.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said with a nod towards his brother.

"Whatcha watching?" Sam asked as he moved to sit beside Dean.

Dean flushed red and instantly stopped the show and turned the screen down to prevent Sam from seeing what he was watching.

In all honesty, Dean had been so deep in though that he forgot that he was even watching anything anymore.

Sam's face became a look of confusion as he glanced from Dean to the hidden computer screen. "You know I'd appreciate it if you actually watched porn in your own room."

"Don't tell me what to do Sammy. I'll watch porn wherever I damn please!" Dean retorted. "And besides, that's not what I'm watching you ass."

"So what are you watching then?" Sam asked as he curiously tried to peek at the screen.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam sure was a nosy mother fucker. Dean almost wished that he was watching porn; Sam would tease him less for that. After a minute Dean let out a sigh of resignation. "If you really wanna know I'm watching Doctor Sexy..." he grumbled, lifting the screen once again.

Dean could hear Sam's repressed laughter so he snapped, "At least I don't binge watch Oprah like you do, you friggin' girl."

"Hey! She is a great woman Dean!" Sam protested though his giggles.

"Whatever you say man, you have your kinks I have mine." Dean said with a smile of embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay Dean, just shut up and eat your fucking pie." Sam snorted.

"At least I remember to buy the fucking pie! You're lucky that I even pick up your damn rabbit food while I'm out!" Dean muttered under his breath.

"Well, you're the only fucking one who even eats pie!" Sam protested.

"Doesn't change the fact that you forgot it every time!" Dean told him. "That's why I don't let you go shopping anymore. I'm even kind enough to get you your pansy salad shit!"

Sam rolled his eyes and the boys continued to make jabs at each other.

Suddenly, the bunker doors suddenly burst open and both boys instantly dropped their teasing attitudes and leapt to their feet, guns in hand and leveled directly towards the source of the sound.

Dean was half a second away from pulling the trigger when a mess of dark black hair and piercing blue eyes grounded his thinking. His hunting reflexes had quickly assessed the situation and realized that the new comer was not a threat.

Dean let out a sigh mixed with both anger and relief as he lowered the gun. Half a second later Sam followed suit, lowing his gun too.

Dean ran his hands down across his face and dragged his fingers along his jaw in distress.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean growled as he tried to slow his racing pulse down, "We could have shot you."

Cas smirked and shrugged nonchalantly as he walked down the bunker stairs. "But the point is that you _didn't_ shoot me." he said casually.

Dean cocked his eyebrow and said, "You realize that you're human now right? So unless you've gotten your mojo back, bullets really hurt when they hit you man."

Dean was furious at Cas. His relief to see him return was masked by the utter carelessness that Cas seemed to be displaying. Did the idiot really think that he was still immortal, because right now that's kinda what it seemed like.

"You think I don't know that?" Cas scoffed. "I've simply learned that dramatic entries are always fun."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Cas really had lost his mind now. He should know better than to surprise a couple of hunters. That was always a sure fire way to get a chest full of lead.

Dean was ready to give Cas a full on lecture about his irresponsibility when Sam suddenly exclaimed, "Woah dude! What happened to your trench coat?"

Dean was ready to give Sam a lecture too about letting Cas off the hook so easily, but when he saw what Cas was wearing he literally felt his upstairs brain short circuit.

Now he could clearly see what Sam was talking about. Cas had just moved off of the last step, giving both boys a good look at his new attire. Dean had been too busy thinking of how careless Cas was to really see what his flightless friend was wearing.

What Dean saw before him was enough to make his jaw drop to the floor. He was practically melting in his shoes at this point. Cas wasn't wearing his normal tan trench coat and blue tie anymore. He had traded those in for something much different.

In place of his trench coat, Castiel was now wearing military fatigues; the dark camouflage patterns only helped to bring out the blue in his eyes and drew attention to his dark messy locks. On top of his head, nestled in that tousled hair were a very expensive set of Aviator sunglasses. Cas had probably stolen those from somewhere, but they honestly seemed to go so well with his new outfit. Dean let his eyes trail hungrily across Castiel's body, drinking in the glorious sight before him. That was when Dean noticed the fucking thigh holster strapped to his leg. Dean felt light headed now. He had never seen a thigh holster look that good on someone. Castiel moved suddenly, shifting his weight onto the other leg and snapping Dean back into the real world. It was then that he noticed the fucking Predator crossbow that he was carrying. Dean watched as he moved to set the weapon down against the bunker wall.

Dean felt weak in the knees as he felt warms surge through his body. The room felt like a million degrees now even though the temperature hadn't even shifted. Dean could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach. He had never seen Cas look like this and, holy shit, he was even hotter than usual, though Dean wasn't even sure how the fuck that was even possible.

"Well, my trench coat got pretty torn up on my hunt so I had to find something else to wear until I can get my coat fixed. However, it is rather hard to fight in a trench coat." Cas mused softly. "I may just keep this outfit since it is more comfortable and more practical while hunting." Cas looked down at himself to examine his new outfit while he spoke.

While Cas explained, Dean it hard to focus on his word. Dean had once again distracted himself by observing the sheer attractiveness of Castiel's new look. Dean could feel lust and temptation filling him. He wanted to feel Cas press into him, splitting him open and sending sparks of pleasure to every inch of his body. Dean could feel himself getting hard just from thinking about it. It was only now that Dean realized that it had been a while since he had last gotten laid, so he was more than ready to let go of some of his pent up sexual frustration.

"Dean are you alright? Came Castiel's voice through Dean's daze. "You're looking a little faint."

Dean looked up into Castiel's blue eyes as he tried to clear his head. That only made things more difficult; Castiel's eyes were just as distracting as the rest of him was. Dean was vaguely aware of the look of concern etched into Castiel's sculpted features.

In a moment of clarity Dean realized what he had to do. He knew that there was no way he would be able to keep his hands off of Cas for long.

Dean quickly reached into his pocket, his jeans rubbing against the bulge in his pants. He almost moaned at the friction on his aching cock, but he forced himself to bite back the sound. He let out a soft sigh of relief when his fingers curled around the keys to the Impala. The thick metal was slightly warm from being tucked in his pocket for so long.

Dean freed the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sam in once quick motion.

He barely even had to look at his brother when he threw the keys. The two of them were so in tuned to each other's movements that it was almost like they were one person. That's why Dean wasn't surprised when Sam's sharp hunter instincts allowed him grab the keys with ease as they sailed through the hair. Sam clutched the keys tightly in his palm with a questioning look on his face. It was clear that Sam had no idea why Dean had tossed him the keys.

When Dean was able to find his voice he finally croaked, "Get outta here for a little while Sammy." Dean paused. His voice was low and gruff as he spoke, and his eyes were locked hungrily on Castiel's. Dean's brain felt clouded, his own arousal eliminating all rational thoughts. Dean now only had one thing in mind, he needed to be alone with Cas as fast as possible. Dean's eyes were dark and lust blow, his fingers trembling as he practically whispered, "Just drive. Anywhere... _For a long time_."

Sam was silent for a second, letting Dean's words really sink in. Then, he heard his brother take in a sharp breath of understanding. He could hear the surprise in Sam's voice as he spluttered, "I- Okay- uh... I- I'll be back... later... Much later. Uh… glad you're back Cas."

With that, Sam stumbled from the room and practically ran towards the Men of Letters garage, where the Impala was parked for safe keeping.

Sam had barely made it out of the room before Dean closed the gap between Cas and himself.

"Dean what are you-"

Dean interrupted Castiel's question midsentence as he greedily grabbed the back of Castiel's head. His fingers dug into Castiel's shaggy black hair as Dean pulled the fallen angel into a needy, sloppy, lust filled kiss.

Castiel seemed utterly shocked; hesitating for a split second before he was able to wrap his brain around what was going on.

However as soon as Cas realized what was going on, he recovered quickly. His lips suddenly jumped to life, pressing hard against Dean as he moaned.

Their teeth clicked together noisily while their tongues slid along each other and battled for dominance. Castiel's easily lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dean's body, pulling him even closer. One hand was braced behind Dean's head while the other dug into the back of his shoulder blade. Dean could feel Castiel's nails biting into his skin, probably leaving crescent shaped marking even though his clothing. Dean didn't care though; he loved the feeling of Castiel's hands all over him.

Dean felt sparks of lightning shooting across his skin as they kissed. Their lust and longing for one another egged them on and whispered dirty things into their ears. Dean felt too hot just standing here with Cas. His clothing seemed too constricting, suffocating him as his cock strained in his pants. Dean couldn't help thinking that they were both wearing far too much clothing. His cock ached to be free, begging him for some long overdue attention. Sometimes the feel of your own hand just wasn't enough, so Dean was happy to have Cas be back to help him out with that.

As the two of them struggled to move even closer, Cas began to push Dean steadily backwards never breaking their kiss. It was like their very lives depended on this connection they were sharing. Dean bit down on Castiel's lip and tugged lightly as the sharp edge of the table dug into his ass. Cas leaned closer, forcing Dean to shift so he could sit on the edge of the large table.

Dean let out a strangled moan when Castiel's fingers moved to slip under Dean's shirt. While his finger's explored Dean's body, Castiel finally broke their kiss to gasp for air. Dean was panting too, his lust blown eyes following Castiel's as they fought for air. They were so close that Dean could actually feel the heat radiating off of Castiel's body. Dean's eyes flicked down to Castiel's lips as the fallen angels tongue darted out to moisten them.

Dean bit down on his own lip, and then Castiel's hands were exploring again. He tugged on Dean's shirt and helped him pull it over his head. The shirt was then tossed somewhere out of the way. Cas then leaned in and began to suck hickies into Dean's skin.

"I want everyone to know who touched you last." Cas growled hotly against Dean's over sensitized skin. "I want you covered in so many markings that no one will dare try to touch you like this."

Dean moaned loudly. Castiel's possessiveness sent shivers of pleasure to his very core. Even though Cas was no longer an angel, he still had tremendous power within his body. Dean could feel Castiel pressing bruises into his hips as he pulled him closer.

Dean let his arms coil around Castiel's body, fingers slipping under his camo shirt and moving downwards to slip into the ex-angel's pants. He cupped Castiel's warm ass, his clammy palms squeezing lightly.

"Deann…" Cas moaned against Dean's skin.

Dean's heart stuttered in his chest when he found out that Cas wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Going commando now are we?" Dean teased lightly as he continued to grip Castiel's firm, perky ass.

Cas pulled back, cocking an eyebrow and smirking as he asked, "Do you like that Dean? Makes it easier for you to reach me, _all me_ , isn't it?"

Castiel's eyes were dark and wicked as he watched Dean's face.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean whined. "Yeah definitely… that's fucking hot."

His blood was boiling under his skin now. Dean could feel the shivers rolling throughout his body as Cas continued to ravish Dean's skin with his skilled tongue. "Dude, we need to lose some more layers here or I'm gonna lose my God damn mind."

Dean felt Cas chuckle darkly against his skin. He enjoyed the fact that he got to tease Dean and drive him insane.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Cas snickered as Dean helped Cas pull open the button of the camo shirt he was wearing.

"Shut up and fucking kiss me you ass." Dean growled low and possessive as he knotted his fingers into the collar of Castiel's now unbuttoned shirt and pulled him into another crashing kiss.

Dean swallowed Castiel's moan of pleasure as he let himself slowly lose control. As soon as Dean let go of Castiel's shirt, he shrugged out of it and let it crumple to the floor behind him.

Castiel's finger trailed over Dean's bare chest like fire, his nails pressing hard enough to leave red lines.

Dean gasped as Castiel's fingers lowered down to his belt and grazed over Dean's aching cock. His delicate hands cupped Dean's bulge and squeezed lightly, forcing Dean to ram his eyes shut as he bucked into the friction from Castiel's touch. He needed Cas, like now.

If Cas kept this up we would end up coming in his pants before they even got to the best part.

Dean was tired of this routine. Yes, he loving the kissing and the teasing but he was ready for more. He needed more. Dean wanted to feel Cas... all of him...

And Cas really fucking needed to be about a 100% more naked right about now.

"Clothes off." Dean barked, taking control of the situation for the first time. "All of them."

His need to be touched by Cas that was pushing him forward and urging him to take what he wanted and needed. Dean felt like he had become one with Cas, his touch became Castiel's, his moans mirrored by the fallen angel's, Dean's desperation radiating back at him from Castiel's hungry eyes. Cas needed this just as much as Dean did.

Before Dean knew it, Castiel was tearing the button of Dean's jeans open. Dean letting Cas strip him while he ran his fingers possessively along the faint scar of the angel banishing symbol that was still etch into Castiel's chest.

Dean remembered the guilt of carving that into Castiel's skin. It had been their only shot at winning at the time. Dean remembered seeing the dark red blood as it welled to the surface and ran down Castiel's tanned skin.

Now all that remained were the scars, and the painful memories. The marking had never quite healed right, its power forever leaving a reminder of Castiel's sacrifice on his chest.

Dean was mesmerized, by Castiel's smooth calculated movements as he reached down to his own pants to quickly remove the thigh holster, and then, his pants.

As soon as Cas was completely naked, he put his hand on Dean's chest and pushed him backwards onto the table. Cas pushed him back until his skin was flush with the cool wood below. There is a slight smack as he hit the table. Dean liked it when Cas got all rough an controlling like this. Once his back was flat on the table he lifted his hips so Cas could pull of Dean's jeans and boxers easier.

He couldn't hold back his tortured gasps of pleasure as Castiel's fingers purposely dragged across his dick as it bounced free from the restraining underwear.

"Listen man," Dean choked; his brain was cloudy as he tried to speak. "Unless you want Mt. Vesuvius to blow its top early I suggest that we get on to the real adventure."

Cas grabbed at Dean's hips and pulled him closer to Cas, so Dean could wrap his legs loosely around Castiel. Normally with other men and women, Dean was the dominate one during sex but with Cas, things were much, much different.

Dean liked remembering just how powerful Cas was, even as a human. Although Cas may have lost his all-powerful mojo in the fall, he didn't lose that sense of strength and total control.

"God Cas..." Dean moaned, his voice dripping with lust. "You just loving taking control don't you? You just take what you want, you love seeing me fall apart under your fingers."

Cas growled deep his throat, biting at Dean's neck while he reached down to curl his fingers around Dean's leaking cock. The fallen angel had a thing for dirty talk; Dean had discovered that during one of their many fuck sessions.

"You missed the feeling of being inside me so much that you're just gonna fuck me right out here in the middle of the bunker." Dean continued, letting the words fall from his lips freely now.

"You're damn right I am." Cas snarled hungrily as before ravishing Dean's lips again.

Dean gasped in shock and pleasure as Castiel's body draped over his. Dean was moaning under Castiel's weight as he tried to find friction for his aching member. He could tell that Cas was just as hard as him. Dean could feel Castiel's swollen length pressing into his thigh.

All of a sudden Cas was gone, his pressing weight lifting of off Dean and leaving him dazed and confused.

"You fucking tease!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to sit up and find Cas. "Come on, I need you man! I needed you to be in me like twenty minutes ago!"

Before he had much time to move Cas was already back and pushing Dean back down onto the table.

"Patience Dean." Cas chuckled darkly before he was once again kissing Dean like a ravenous wolf.

Dean began to understand why Cas had vanished when he heard the snap of a lid. Seconds later he felt Castiel's lube slickened fingers pressing against his entrance. Dean moaned and pushed back against Castiel's touch urging him forward. Castiel's lip curled into a sly smile as he taunted Dean with his long slick fingers. His fingers were so close to where Dean wanted them to be but Cas was just taking his sweet damn time with this.

"Stop being an ass Cas." Dean growled as he writhed on the table.

Cas hummed lightly, smirking wickedly as he continued to torture Dean with his beautiful touch. Dean tried once again to grind against Castiel's fingers.

Dean tossed his head back and let out a long, low, wanton moan. His moan grew even louder when Cas dropped to his knees and began to lick at his entrance. His warm, hot tongue felt like heaven on his over sensitive skin.

Now they were getting somewhere.

Dean panted heavily as Castiel's tongue slowly pressed inside of Dean. He reached down and grabbed fistfuls of the fallen angel's dark hair and pulled sharply.

Cas gasped against his skin and pressed his face harder against Dean.

"You cut your hair I see." Dean commented as his fingers tugged at the short sensitive hairs.

Cas hummed his agreement as he licked his way further inside of Dean.

Dean let out a strangled gasp of pleasure as the vibrations surged through his body. It was getting hard and harder to keep himself from coming. Cas knew just how to bring Dean to the very edge without pushing him over until just the right time.

"I kinda like your hair longer Cas." Dean groaned, starting to ramble as he tried to keep himself from blowing his top early. "Not like Sam length or anything, his is basically Jesus hair now, but I like your hair long enough that I can twist my fingers and pull. I love how it drives you crazy and makes you moan and beg me for more."

Dean gave Cas an extra hard tug on his short dark hair just to add extra emphasis to what he was saying.

Afterwards, Dean felt rather that heard the shaky intake of breath that Cas took as he nuzzled his nose into Dean's skin. He could feel the warm of Castiel's breath washing over his skin as he tried to decide where to put his mouth next.

"Cas please I need you." Dean babbled. "I need you inside me Cas. I wanna feel the way your cock fills me up so perfectly."

After a minute of Dean begging, a constant stream of profanity flowing from his mouth, he finally felt Castiel's fingers ghost against his waiting entrance once again.

He could have cried with relief when he finally felt Castiel's long slender fingers, still slick with lube, press inside him. Dean's head fell back and made a sharp cracking sound against the wooden table as Cas pressed deeper inside him. His mind solely focused on feeling of being stretched by Castiel's powerful fingers.

"More Cas..." Dean whined, shifting his hips and letting his nails scrape along Castiel's back. "I need to feel more of you."

"You're not ready yet Dean. Where is your patience?" Cas purred, his voice low and taunting as he added another finger into Dean. He wanted to make sure that Dean was fully prepped so he wouldn't hurt the hunter.

"That was gone the moment your sweet ass walked in the room with that fucking mind blowing outfit." Dean scoffed. "It's boring here when you're not around. I missed you man!"

"Are you sure you didn't just miss my dick?" Cas asked with a soft bubble of laughter. His soothing voice comforting Dean as he stretched Dean further.

Dean laughed breathlessly and said, "Well... yeah, but there are other things too." he smirked as continued talking; "I also missed that sweet, perky ass of yours."

"Ah sorry for this mistake, you missed my dick _and_ my ass." Cas snorted.

As Castiel's fingers pressed deeper he finally brushed over that sweet spot. Dean's reaction was instantaneous. He pressed his head against the table, letting out a loud shout of Castiel's name as his back arched off the table.

His fingers scraped uselessly along the table probably leaving noticeable marking in the wood that Sam would bitch about later.

"Please Cas. I want you- I'm gonna fucking explode. Please- I'm begging you man!" Dean pleaded. "I'm ready, just let me feel you! I need you inside me, like now!"

This was always Castiel's favorite part. He loving bringing Dean so close to the edge that he seemed like he was about to lose his mind. Cas loved hearing the endless, insistent babble stream from Dean's lips.

Dean continued to beg, his fingers moving away from the table to tug at Castiel's hair. Castiel now had three fingers inside of Dean. He could feel Cas teasing that tiny bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

"I can't take it anymore Cas, fuck me, just please fuck me!" Dean continued to wail, his voice growing more and more desperate the longer that Cas stalled. He was sure that by the time they were done, Dean wouldn't be able to talk right for a week.

Cas loved seeing Dean drop his snarky defensive wall and let himself go like this. There were no lies or secrets in his face as he just let pleasure take away all the pain of his life. Dean's self-hatred and cold detachment seemed to wash away and show the true Dean. It was almost like he could see into Dean's soul like he could when he still had his mojo. Now that he had fallen, this was the only way that Cas see that beautiful soul that had once been so bright an familiar.

Dean's head was now rolling side to side, his eyes pressed shut in concentration. Cas was a big fan taking things slow like this, but Dean couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his fingers in Castiel's hair and dragged his face down to his.

Cas felt himself being pulled down so his lips smashed into Dean's. Now, instead of reasoning with words, Dean was using his sinful lips to convince Cas to moving on with things.

And Cas had to admit, it was working.

Cas finally gave in as he sucked Dean's lip into his mouth and nipped at the slick swollen flesh between his teeth. He carefully withdrew his fingers from Dean. He felt empty now as Cas once again fumbled for the bottle of lube.

Dean let out a loud long moan as he heard the sick squelching of the lube in Castiel's hands and he warmed it up. Cas added his own moan to the mix as his slick hand finally wrapped around his waiting cock. He was so hard and needy now. Up until now, he hadn't even touched himself, just built the tension to add to the suspense.

Cas couldn't stand it anymore, he so desperately wanted to be inside of Dean. That was where Cas wanted to stay for the rest of his human life. Dean just felt so amazing around him. Hot, and tight, so fucking tight.

Cas almost came from the memory of previous nights with Dean. _Almost._

Cas lined himself up with Dean's waiting entrance and finally pressed in.

Slowly, moving forward, inch by precious inch, letting Dean's heat consume him as his cock ached with joy. This is what they had both been waiting for.

Dean's mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head as Castiel's thick, heavy cock pressed deeper inside of him. Castiel dropped his head onto Dean's chest, panting heavily as he tried to savor each and every moment with Dean. In his sweaty daze, Cas moved one hand between then and slowly began to pump Dean's cock.

Dean, who had been kind of ridged and shocked beneath Cas, now began to writhe on the table. Cas was overloading his senses in so many ways. He could feel reality slipping away as Cas pushed himself in deeper.

Everything was Cas.

Nothing else seemed to matter beside him and Cas in this beautiful blissful moment in time.

Dean's nose was filled with the strong warm scent of him. Castiel's hot breath was all over Dean overheated flesh and his hands seemed to be everywhere.

They both let out a long overdue sigh of relief when Cas was finally fully sheathed inside of Dean. This was the moment that they had both been waiting so long for.

"So fucking tight for me Dean." Cas choked, tears of pleasure pricking at the corner of his eyes. It had been quite a while since he had engaged in sexual acts. The last time that Cas had sex was the night before he had left for his last hunt. That had been nearly a month ago and Cas had nearly forgotten just how good sex with Dean felt. While he was hunting, Cas didn't have sex with anyone he met. He didn't really see the point in having multiple sexual partners when he had Dean.

Yeah, there was nothing official between them, but Cas didn't feel like he ever needed anyone else the way he needed Dean. Cas didn't care if he never slept with anyone beside Dean. He had tried it once with a young woman that he met, but found that sex didn't feel right with anyone but Dean. Cas was sure that Dean didn't feel the same about this and he would probably never give up his one night flings while out on the road, but Cas could live with that. As long as he and Dean could still do this together, Cas didn't really care what Dean did in his free time.

"I've missed this Dean." Cas was struggling to remain still until Dean was adjusted. "I've missed you." he admitted.

"Then- ah! Then don't stay away for so fucking long next time." Dean gasped as he shifted slightly and felt a spark of pleasure shoot up his spine.

"I was on a hunt Dean." Cas insisted. "It took much longer than planned."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone man." Dean said through gritted teeth. He hooked hips harder around Castiel's hips, pulling him closer as he gasped, "Just shut up and fucking move!"

Cas sighed in relief as he moved his right hand, that had been pressed into Dean's hip, and moved it up to Dean's left shoulder. He let his fingers curl around Dean's bicep, pressing his finger sharply into the smooth flesh where he once left a burnt handprint on Dean's shoulder; the mark of dragging Dean out of hell. Before his fall, Cas had repaired the mark, but even now Cas knew exactly where it had been. Even though he was now human, Cas could swear that he still felt a little of his grace humming inside of Dean where that branding had been.

Dean gasped in shock as the fallen angel gripped him. He too could feel the small spark between them as Castiel's fingers dug into his skin.

Cas finally drew back his hips and slammed forward, pressing hard into Dean and pulling a loud yelp of pleasure and surprise from Dean's lips.

Dean saw stars behind his eyes as Cas began to piston in and out of him. He could feel the pressure building up inside his gut. This is what he had been waiting for. Cas felt so good inside him, filling him like no one else could, reaching him in places that no one else had been able to reach. It felt like Cas had been made specifically for Dean.

"Jesus- fuck Cas! You feel so fucking good!" Dean cried out. "I missed having your long thick cock inside me. I feel so full. Shit Cas."

"I'm gonna make you scream Dean." Cas growled as he decided to take part in Dean's little dirty talk game. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud that everyone knows just how much you missed having my cock in your ass. You're going to scream so loud that all my brothers and sisters in heaven can hear you and all the demons in hell know that Dean Winchester is getting fucked up the ass by an angel."

"So good Cas." Dean garbles, his mind a soupy mess and his words barely coherent now. "Don't stop Cas- Shit! Harder Cas! Fuck me so hard that I feel it for a month."

"I'm gonna make you come better than you have in weeks Dean. I am going you make you come so hard that you forget your own name. I am going to make you forget everything except my dick pressing into your ass." Cas growled as he thrust himself harder into Dean's tight ass.

Cas never realized how much he missed Dean until his way miles away on his hunts, far from and human company. He had missed Dean's annoying remarks, his constant teasing, and his smug smiles when he knew he was right about something.

Cas had missed Dean's soft touches and his kind eyes that comforted him when he found himself stuck in the past. Cas had missed the genuine patience that Dean has with him when Cas was trying to learn some unfamiliar human custom.

He missed the gasps and groans that Dean made under his touch. He missed the spark of lightning shooting up his spine whenever Dean so much as looked at him. Most of all, Cas had missed Dean's stunning green eyes and the adoring smile he got on his lips whenever Dean looked at him.

Cas could tell from the tensing of Dean's muscles and the sound of his gasps that he was getting close. He was now hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust. Dean cried out and screamed with overwhelming pleasure as Cas filled him up.

He could feel Dean's nails digging deep into his flesh, breaking the skin and leaving bruises across his back. Cas was getting close by now too. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to make this last for nearly as long as he wanted. Cas was already too far gone, lost in pleasures that he had gone without for so long.

Being with Dean was like fresh breath of air after living without it for weeks. Cas decided that he planned on sticking around the bunker for a while this time before his next hunt. He wanted to spend all his time by Dean's side. There was no point in being without him. He enjoyed the company of the Winchester's and he missed them too much to stay away.

"Cas you better be close man." Dean gasped as he scrunched his eyes closed. "You'll kill me if you keep this up for much longer. Please tell me your close man." Dean was babbling, his voice was strained and thick.

"I- Ah! Yeah Dean, I'm close." Cas gasped.

The hunter opened his eyes and looked up at Cas as he felt the fallen angel start to lose his steady rhythm. He could see how far Cas was now, he was so close to the edge. His eyes were glazed over as if seeing straight through Dean in his pleasure induced haze.

As blue eyes met green Dean felt the air began to hum with electricity. There was a static charge filling the air around them that Dean had never felt before. Dean wasn't sure what this could mean. He had never felt this way with Cas before. After all, they were only friends… normal friends… who fucked from time to time… okay… friends who fucked a lot. But still… just friends… right?

Dean felt the surge of power grow stronger the longer he looked at Cas. He could feel Castiel pounding hard inside of him and pushing hip to the edge. Dean felt himself teetering on the edge, the heat boiling in his stomach was getting too much to handle. His muscles were tight and strained, while his cock leaked out a steady stream of pre come and pooled onto his stomach. His aching member begged for release, he was so close Dean could feel himself getting light headed.

Castiel's lips parted, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lip, never breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean looked away for a split second to watch Cas as his pretty pink tongue slipped from between his lips.

"Fuck…" Dean breathed; Cas was just too much for him.

It was then that Cas took broke his eye contact with Dean and ducked down suck a hickey just behind Dean's ear. Dean turned into the feeling of Castiel's hot, slick mouth. Dean's hands pulled tighter at Castiel's hair as he marked Dean. The hunter could hear the distinctive popping sound that Castiel's mouth made when he finally released the reddening skin.

Now, Castiel's nose was nuzzling against the side of Dean's face, his lips level with Dean's ear as he whispered, "I love you Dean."

Dean's world turned to white, the thin line that he had been walking along broke in a rush of pleasure. The force of his orgasm taking him by surprise and Dean felt himself almost black out from the intense feeling. All the tension and pent up energy that had built up inside of him exploded as he coated Castiel's chest with thick white stripes of come. Dean was positive that this was better than any orgasm in the history of orgasms. Dean would know, he's had a lot of sex over the years and never felt anything this strong before. Dean lost all track of time as he rode the wave of bliss as they washed over him.

Only seconds after Dean came, Cas followed suit, his body pressing down harder onto Dean's as he let his own orgasm wash through him. Dean felt so tight around him, pulling every drop of come from his body as Dean clenched around him. Everything around Cas seemed to become dull, his orgasm clouding everything else in his mind as he released himself inside of Dean.

Cas wasn't sure what had made him tell Dean that he loved him, it kind just slipped in the heat of the moment. It was true though, but Cas had never planned on telling Dean that. He was sure that he would have to deal with the repercussions afterwards. Dean would probably push him away and give him some kind of lecture about chick flick moments.

Dean's chest was rising and falling rapidly, as he finally came down from his high. He felt ready to sleep for a month. Dean was exhausted, his lids dipping heavily as he looked up at Cas though his lashes.

Castiel's bare sweaty chest glinted with sweat and come as he hovered over Dean. As Cas finished riding out his own orgasm he collapsed on Dean's chest, squishing the sticky mixture of come and sweat onto Dean's blissed out body. Dean realized that they needed to clean up before this dried and got really gross, but Dean honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He had to admit, he had really really missed Cas.

"I missed you." Cas breathed, saying out loud what Dean was thinking.

The corner of Dean's lip twitched upwards, acknowledging Castiel's confession in his own way. From the twinkling of Castiel's eye, Dean could tell that Cas understood. "Maybe you shouldn't take jobs so fucking far away next time." he advised.

Castiel chuckled softly, his eyes now cast downwards as he said, "I don't think I'm gonna be taking another case for a while. I need a break after that last one."

"Good." Dean huffed as he shifted uncomfortably on the table. He was only now just beginning to realize just how uncomfortable it was to lay on a table for this long. Plus, his body was already beginning to feel sore, his skin blossoming with fingerprint shaped bruises and hickey marks. "Man, we need to move or something, I feel like I'm on a fucking operating table like this." Dean commented.

Cas snickered and shifted to kiss Dean on the lips once again. Then he straightened, and stood up so Dean could get more comfortable. Cas was able to let out a small sigh of relief that Dean hadn't mentioned what Cas had whispered into Dean's ear.

Maybe Dean hadn't heard his confession of love so maybe that was for the best. Castiel's heart gave a small painful throb in his chest, when he thought about continuing to keep his feeling for Dean hidden away, but he also want to ruin his friendship with the hunter. Maybe this was for the better.

Once Dean was standing beside Cas he stretched his arms above his head and twisted his back to get out all of the kinks.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Dean said as he suddenly reached out and swept Cas off his feet and held him bridal style.

Cas gasped in shock, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean's neck as the hunter carried them into Dean's room. They didn't bother to pick up their discarded clothes. There would be time for that later; Sam probably wouldn't be back for quite a while.

Once in Dean's room, the hunter set Cas carefully down onto his soft memory foam mattress. Then he disappeared into the bathroom for a minute and brought back a damp towel to clean themselves with. The two of them moved slowly cleaning off the sweat and dried come off each other in complete silence. The atmosphere around them was soft and calming, neither man needed to say a single thing.

Afterwards, they tossed the towel aside while Cas laid back into the squishy mattress. Dean then moved over to crawl on top of the fallen angel. He carefully rested his chin on the Castiel's scared chest and looked up at Cas though sleepy eyelids.

The two of them lay like that for a long time. Castiel's hands resting on Dean's back and moving slowly back and forth while Dean's warm breath washing over the angel's soft skin. After a while, both of their eyes slide shut as they began to fall asleep, the steady sound of their breaths serving as a perfect lullaby.

Cas had almost completely drifted off to sleep when Dean's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Did you mean it?" the hunter asked sleepily.

Cas could hear hesitation and uncertainty in Dean's voice as he spoke.

Cas opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him with those worn green eyes. There was an intense look on his face as he awaited Castiel's response. Those beautiful green eyes had seen so much pain and death though out his life and consistent love and happiness was rare and usually came at one hell of a price. Pain and misery just seemed to follow them all around every corner.

Cas knew that Dean had a hard time trusting people and he felt like it was impossible for anyone to love someone who was so broken. However, Cas knew every part of Dean, down to his very core. He knew the very best and the absolute worst parts of Dean but he loved him all the same. Now that Cas knew, Dean had heard what he said earlier he realized that there was no point in denying the truth so he whispered, "Yes Dean, I meant it. I've felt this way for a very long time."

Cas watched Dean's face nervously, waiting for the hunter's reaction.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, with a little eagerness in his voice now. "Well, me too Cas… me too."

Cas let out a sigh of relief. Dean had taken this much better than Cas had expected. Now Cas knew that Dean felt the same. Cas knew that this was probably the best confession of love that he'd ever get out of Dean. Dean Winchester wasn't the kind of guy who said 'I love you', but his acknowledgment of Castiel's statement was proof enough for the fallen angel.

"I know Dean… I know, I love you too." Cas whispered, his fingers lifting to trail softly through Dean's sandy hair.

"I'm glad you're back home Cas." Dean said shyly as a slight blush rose on his cheeks. "It's not the same without you here man."

"I'm glad to be back." Cas replied.

With that, Dean closed his eyes again. Cas watched the hunter as his breathing evened out and become deeper. There was a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Dean finally drifted off to sleep.

Cas sighed softly, letting his own body succumb to the weight of his own heavy eyes. In this moment, everything seemed to be right with the world. There were no monsters, demons or angels. Just the two of them right here, right now, encased in this perfect moment of happiness. Maybe being human wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
